


under the mistletoe

by blueasever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oisuga Week 2017, kuroo is the christmas elf equivalent of cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueasever/pseuds/blueasever
Summary: Maybe it’s just that Koushi’s been feeling extra romantically frustrated these past few days from seeing everyone act all lovey-dovey during the holiday season because Oikawa wasn’t even doing anything special, he was simply dusting off some gingerbread cookie crumbs that fell on his dark blue sweater with his brows furrowed in concentration but god—all Koushi could think of was how much he wanted to kiss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga week 2017, day 1: ugly sweater/(bakery AU)

_It’s Oikawa’s fault._ From the warmth spreading in Koushi’s cheeks down to his increasing heart rate. Everything was— _is_ Oikawa’s fault.

 

It was his fault for looking so goddamn irresistible under the dim lighting and the cheap multi-colored christmas lights, his beauty somehow becoming more obvious despite sporting ( _arguably_ ) one of the most hideous sweater Koushi’s ever set sign on. Oikawa was smart and beautiful and everything that Koushi was bound to fall in love with. Maybe it’s just that Koushi’s been feeling extra romantically frustrated these past few days from seeing everyone act all lovey-dovey during the holiday season because Oikawa wasn’t even doing anything special, he was simply dusting off some gingerbread cookie crumbs that fell on his dark blue sweater with his brows furrowed in concentration _but god_ — all Koushi could think of was how much he wanted to kiss him.

 

 _It’s not like he didn’t see this coming_. He’s expected and prepared for everything that has happened during the evening so far. He knew Kuroo invited Oikawa for his annual Christmas party at their shared apartment, guessed correctly that the brunette would show up fashionably late sporting his UFO-patterned ugly sweater, he even anticipated their usual interaction composed of witty banters and playful teasing.

 

Casually trading cheesy ( _outright cringe-worthy_ , Kuroo would even point out) pick-up lines and exchanging flirty remarks had always been a norm between them. Some would even say that it was the foundation they’ve built their friendship on since it was something the two were especially good and creative at.

 

But as the evening progressed it dawned on him that he clearly overestimated his ability to handle his growing feelings. Having Oikawa nearby had made him hyperaware of everything. This was too much, too overwhelming.

 

He excuses himself from Oikawa and the group of people they were talking to. Hoping for some fresh air to help clear his head, Koushi heads for the apartment’s tiny balcony that overlooked the city. After opening the door leading to it, he's happy to see that it’s unoccupied; a perfect little temporary hideout while he thinks and sorts out his feelings. Reminiscent of the days where he’d think up a game plan while being benched in the middle of a game.

 

 

A few minutes after Suga excuses himself, Tooru’s phone vibrates, a text notification lighting up his screen.

_He’s run off to the balcony jsyk._

 

It’s from Kuroo, Tooru’s unwavering loyal wingman. So _unwaveringly loyal_ that he still keeps setting Oikawa up with Suga despite the fact that he witnessed Tooru’s obnoxious flirting and knows that it’s probably the reason that Koushi’s hiding out in their balcony.

_I know. Who do you think’s the reason he’s hiding there._

 

The brunet types out a reply and hits send. A few seconds later. He receives two corresponding messages from Kuroo.

 

_Come on Oikawa, just talk to him._

_Just be honest, no more cringe-worthy pick-up lines this time._

After he reads the message he decides that he wishes the other boy would just shut up. He hates Kuroo and his all-knowing nature, hates his surprisingly wise input, hates that Kuroo’s probably right.

 

Koushi is not sure how long he’s been standing outside on the balcony, lost in his train of thoughts as he stares at the twinkling city lights, but judging from his cold fingers, it’s probably been quite some time now. The silver-haired boy begins to rub his palms together for some warmth while mentally preparing himself to get back to the party.

 

A few seconds later, he’s thankful that he’s still facing the balcony’s railings instead of the door because the boy he’s been ( _temporarily_ ) hiding from enters and inevitably stands next to him. There is barely enough space on the balcony with Koushi and a bunch of houseplants and Oikawa accidentally presses their shoulders next to each other when he leans his back on the railings.

 

 _Negativity begone,_ Koushi reminds himself when he starts to panic. He gives himself a mental pat on the back and tries to focus on the small mercies given to him by the gods:

 _One,_ Oikawa wasn’t facing him so he didn’t have to worry about maintaining eye contact. _Two,_ even if Oikawa could see him, he could blame the growing blush on his cheeks on the cold. _Three,_ the person he liked was standing next to him, overlooking the glimmering city lights and the twinkling stars, a romantic memory he'd no doubt secretly engrave to his memory, preserving it the way he used to press up flowers in between the pages of a book. _Four,_ he hadn’t ran out of the balcony in sheer panic and horror ( _yet_ ).

 

It’s Oikawa who breaks the silence and breaks Koushi out of his thoughts, clearing his throat. “So um, are you okay? It’s just that you seemed a little off.” Oikawa asks him casually, _a little too casually._

Somehow, the air between them felt awkward and off; like something was about to happen or like something had already happened. He doesn’t know why but Oikawa kind of  seems guilty, the silver-haired boy guesses that he probably thinks it’s his fault that Koushi’s hiding out here. Oikawa always had a talent for reading people and Koushi's no exception. “Uh yeah, I guess I just needed a little break, meeting a lot of new people just kinda overwhelmed me but I’m okay now.” Koushi does his best to sound convincing and hopes his hardest that Oikawa won’t read too much into it and guess the truth.

 

Oikawa lets out a breath of relief, his whole body relaxing and simultaneously clearing the tense atmosphere around them. “I’m glad.” A minute later he turns to look at Koushi and smiles hopefully. “Then, are we okay Suga-chan?”

 

Koushi looks at him and gives him a reassuring smile, his heart breaks a little when he sees Oikawa’s hopeful smile, feeling bad for making Oikawa think that this is his fault when all he’s done is be a good friend to Koushi. “Of course, we’re okay.”

 

 

 

Tooru’s not sure but he thinks he and Koushi are having _a moment_. He doesn’t know if it’s just a moment or A Moment per se but they’re having it and he’ll worry about its implications later on when he’s in bed and restlessly contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Right now, it’s just him and Koushi, lost in their own little world of potted plants and pretty lights.

 

But like all things too good to be true, it doesn’t last. The comfortable silence between them ends when Suga’s phone vibrates from receiving a text message. “It’s Kuroo.” Suga says, his brows furrowed from confusion after reading the text. A few seconds later Tooru’s phone also receive a text message, he quickly checks and sees that it’s also from Kuroo.

 

_You can thank me later._

 

“Kuroo?” Tooru says, his voice cracking in panic. Great, what was that life-ruiner up to now? And why did Suga looked confused? “What did he send? He uh, he also sent me a text.” He doesn’t even bother hiding his nervousness, his head's too busy coming up with plans B to Z.

 

They both show their phone screens to each other, trying to understand what exactly was going on. “Look up.” Tooru reads the message out loud, the same time Suga does the same with the opposite text. They glance at each other nervously before looking up.

 

Delicately hanged above them, on one of the houseplant’s thick long leaf, is a mistletoe and Tooru isn’t sure if he wants to punch or hug Kuroo for somehow managing to make this happen like some christmas miracle out of a children’s storybook.

 

 _“Oh”_ is what Tooru only manages to dumbly say aloud. He’s unsure if this is overstepping his boundaries, scared that this might be pushing too far. After all, he doesn’t want to scare Suga off again.

 

“Um,” Suga says and Tooru forces himself to look at Suga, trying to read the other boy’s body language in hopes of guessing what he might say, trying to prepare himself from whatever possible outcome will happen.  “Is this okay? kissing, I mean, I don’t mind—I actually. No wait uh, um,” Suga cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. Suddenly his eyes are full of steely determination and resolve and Oikawa is brought back to when he first faced him on the court. “What I mean to say is that, Oikawa Tooru, I really like you, and you can say no if you want to but—can I kiss you?”

 

He denies it later on but Suga beating him to the punch and looking gloriously beautiful while doing it might have spurred him on to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from a justin bieber song bec I suck at titles but I wanted something holiday-ish and hopefully this fic delivers, happy oisuga week everyone ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> this will be edited and checked later when I finish submitting all my oisuga week entries so feel free to point out errors/typos


End file.
